Horizontal pumping systems are used as surface pumps to boost fluid pressure at specified volumes in applications such as water injection into a disposal well, and lifting of brine from mines to the earth's surface. Such horizontal pumping systems usually comprise a multistage centrifugal pump horizontally mounted to a skid and driven by an electric motor.